


won't someone stop this train

by skjei



Series: all the things i'd never say [2]
Category: Hockey RPF, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Feelings Realization, Hockey, One-Sided Attraction, brady's sorta delicate, jimmy is pretty blind, this relationship is so pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skjei/pseuds/skjei
Summary: Of course, Brady isn’topposedto spending time with Jimmy. God, no. Jimmy is Brady’s best friend, whether he likes it or not. Brady loves Jimmy, he always has. Brady doesn’t want to get the wrong idea but he’s starting to think that he is.





	won't someone stop this train

**Author's Note:**

> there's a little more cursing in this one, but i'm sure it won't bother most of you.  
> this is part two of all the things i'd never say! please read part 1 first, this doesn’t stand too well on its own. this is a little longer but i think i like this part a bit more than the first:) thank you all so much for the feedback on part one! you're all the sweetest people and i appreciate it a lot!

You see, Brady doesn’t avoid Jimmy, he just doesn’t really talk to him as much. 

It’s a harmless gesture, Brady thinks. Yeah, he doesn’t want any distractions. He needs to play good hockey so he can play for the Gophers in college. He needs good grades to get _into_ college. And he obviously wants to play in the NHL one day, doesn’t every kid?

Brady doesn’t need any distractions. Jimmy is his distraction, which fucking sucks because they seem to spend every waking moment together. 

They live a few doors down, and with the help of two pushy hockey moms, there's dinners, carpools, even sleepovers, like they’re fucking five. It’s also no help that Jimmy just got his license, having the ability to drive Brady anywhere he needs, including the drives to the rink. 

Of course, Brady isn’t _opposed_ to spending time with Jimmy. God, no. Jimmy is Brady’s _best_ friend, whether he likes it or not. Brady loves Jimmy, he always has. He doesn’t want to get the wrong idea but he’s starting to think that he is. 

Brady tries to put his focus on hockey: yeah, becoming a better defender, trying to be the best left Dman in the high school league. He skates fast, until he thinks he might pass out, listens to the coaches criticism and feedback, and everything's almost normal.

The next game is a home game, and Brady is so ready for it. 

The whole team is, because they’re 5-1, and they hate that one fucking loss. Brady hates it, especially. They have to keep winning, if they want to get to states, that is.

Jimmy drives with Brady to the rink a couple of hours before the game, and Brady is quiet. Jimmy notices right away. The tension between the two could be cut with a mother-fucking sword. 

Jimmy scratches his head, with one hand on remaining on the wheel. He shoots a glance toward Brady, who’s got his hands in his pockets and his hair hanging over his face as he looks down at his sneakers. Jimmy sighs. 

“Bray, are you... you know, alright?” Jimmy breaks the silence and Brady feels his skin crawling. He crosses and uncrosses his legs.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Brady tries to keep his voice from shaking and it's really no use. Jimmy shrugs even though he knows Brady isn’t even looking at him. 

“I don’t know, it’s just- I feel like you’re avoiding me or something, I don’t really know man,” Jimmy stops at the red light, lightly skidding on the Minnesota road, and really looks at Brady, carefully. He looks anxious almost, his leg shaking and his hands still buried in his pockets. Jimmy glances up at the light, and it’s still red. 

“You know, Bray, you can always talk to me, whatever it is,” Jimmy insisted, looking back at the road, awaiting a response until he realizes he won’t get one. It seems like hours that he's sitting here, with Brady who's only a couple feet from him but feels hundreds of miles away. Jimmy knows he really _sucks_ at this kind of stuff, but Brady is his _best_ friend. Of course, he’s fucking worried. 

“Brady,” Jimmy snaps and he immediately regrets how loud he is. Brady jumps almost, taken aback by his tone, and-

And how he didn’t use Brady’s nickname. 

Brady makes eye contact with Jimmy and Jimmy wants to take it all back immediately. Jimmy’s known Brady his whole fucking life, he knows him more than he knows himself. He knows Brady’s delicate, and there are people that he can’t trust. And when _Jimmy_ yells it just-

“I… Bray-”

“The light’s green,” Is what Brady mumbles and Jimmy never finishes. 

 

-

 

The game starts and it seems like the team is already losing. 

They just can’t seem to play _together_ , really. It’s like there’s some barrier between all of them. _All_ of them. 

Yet, their goalie stands on his head and it’s 0-0 after two periods. The locker room is dead silent when Coach leaves, and it’s pretty fucking scary. No one dares to break the silence. 

Until Jimmy stands up, Brady’s eyes following him all the way up. Jimmy and him lock eyes. Brady breaks eye contact, scratching his arm nervously. Jimmy shakes it off. 

“What are we doing here, guys?” Jimmy breaks the silence in the locker room, drawing all eyes on him except for Brady’s. Jimmy tries not to stare at Brady, pacing slowly back and forth. 

“Are we really going to keep playing like shit? You wanna fucking lose again?” Jimmy’s voice raises and he loses some eyes, but Brady finally looks up to Jimmy’s gaze on him. 

“We’re a team, for God’s sake! Let’s start fuckin’ playing like one!” Jimmy is yelling now, and his speech is cut short by Coach reminding the team to get ready. Jerseys are pulled over heads, and the team is as ready as they’ll ever be. 

Brady is ready as he’ll ever be and he’s first out on the ice in the third.

Everyone looks a little better: passes are cleaner, the skating is faster, and they’re peppering the goalie. It truly was a goaltender’s battle, right until about four minutes to go in the third. 

Brady doesn't see the pass coming. He's just waiting at the point, ready to anticipate a turnover at any minute. He was on with Jimmy at left wing, and all Jimmy did was give him a little back pass. Brady received it, quickly, and he doesn't even think. He doesn't aim. He just fires it at the net. 

And, holy shit, it goes in. 

Brady throws his hands up in the air and oh my god, it feels so good. He gave his team the lead, the only goal of the game. Brady is so invested in the feeling and the rush that it takes him too fucking long to see who’s skating right towards him with the biggest smile he’s ever seen. 

Jimmy. 

He tackles Brady with a hug, not even waiting for his other teammates to join. Jimmy is hugging Brady, and shit, Brady is hugging him back so tight. The three other guys join them in on the hug, and all of a sudden Brady loses his balance and they’re all falling down together. Jimmy is on _top_ of Brady, and Brady doesn’t mind one bit. Jimmy sits up, and he’s literally _sitting_ on Brady. Brady has never seen Jimmy smile this much, and just the thought of that makes Brady hug him again. Brady feels Jimmy’s lips near his ear, dear God. 

“You fuckin’ did it, Bray!” Jimmy exclaims over the cheers from the team. Brady thinks he's seeing stars. There's so much adrenaline, he can't even breathe. His voice is stuck in his throat and he doesn't say _shit_. Brady bites his lip to keep from grinning. Jimmy notices and hits his shoulder a couple times, in a friendly way. 

“I’m so fucking proud, Bray, you have no idea!” That’s what Jimmy yells as they start to get up from the ice, and as they’re skating to the bench, Jimmy wraps his right arm around Brady, with his stick in his left hand. Brady and Jimmy reach the bench, and Brady's getting high fives but he can't comprehend it at all. He really can't explain it, and he doesn't really want to. Brady doesn't even hear the “Atta boy, Skjei!” he gets from a senior and the “Hell yeah, Brady!” he gets from Coach. His complete and utter focus is on Jimmy, and how Jimmy has his arm around him and he feels fucking _safe_ , and it's a feeling he can't get from anyone or anything else.

That’s when Brady knows. 

He knows he’s fucked.

And he knows that he likes Jimmy a whole fucking _lot._

**Author's Note:**

> so my hockey season started a couple days ago and i don't have a goal yet but i'm a defender so are we surprised  
> also the nylander for skjei trade rumors are TERRIFYING i cried in public about it whoops


End file.
